Kaname Entrega Un Tesoro
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: Por el aniversario del fanfic número 300 de la categoría de Vampire Knight. ZeroKaname. Oneshot


Lemon de ZeroKaname ¡Por el aniversario del fanfic número 300! Gracias por escribir sobre Vampire Knight! Dedicado a todas las escritors de la categoría.

Por muy friki que suene, desafío Lanzado en un comentario ¬¬ por la comunidad amante de **"Kaname Muerde Almohadas, por un mundo donde Zero sea quien *** a Kaname"**

Estaban saliendo. Llevaban cercanos dos meses. Y Kaname de lo más normal, siempre tan serio y aburrido. Estaban en la terraza tomando el sol matutino cuando Zero estornudó.

-Parece que te vas a enfermar. –Le dijo dando la vuelta a la hoja del periódico. 

**-**Muchas gracias por la confirmación. –Le miró ciertamente molesto. –Oye, Kaname.

-¿Qué? –Hablaba sin verle a la cara.

-¿Cuándo piensas darme una cita decente? –Kaname, que era un guapo hombre de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, bajó el diario y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué estos dos meses no hemos estado haciendo eso?

-Claro~-Bostezó. –Pero yo quiero otro tipo de acción, si es que me entiendes. –Le miró pícaramente.

-No, no lo sé. –Volvía a la lectura.

-¡Kaname! –El que se enfurecía y salía a paso bestial, era Zero, Kiriyu Zero, de su misma edad, pero completamente contrario en cuanto a característica física. Zero era de piel casi transparente y sus cabellos le seguían el modelo en un color platino. El moreno intentó ignorarlo y perderse en el noticiero, pero fue inútil. Sintió leve culpa y fue a seguirle. Zero se había encerrado en su habitación y armaba, el que parecía, un gran alboroto, Kaname tocó un par de veces la puerta, pero aquel no contestó.

Kaname se extrañó y comenzó hablarle desde allí.

-Zero, ¿Estás molesto?

-¡Pregunta más obvia!

-Dame una respuesta obvia entonces. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Sé qué es lo que quieres, pero pensé que ibas a ser el novio considerado y esperarías a que estuviese listo.

-¿Qué tan preparado tienes que estar para que pueda hacerte el amor? Con un carajo, ni que fueras colegiala. –Kaname se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Pues perdóname por querer guardar algo tan especial para nuestro aniversario. –Masculló molesto apretando los puños a su costado. Entonces, Zero abrió la puerta de golpe, con un rubor en sus mejillas y con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

-Es… ¿Es en serio? –Kaname le miró expectante.

-¡Claro que era en serio! ¡Y lo sigo así: **era**! Porque ahora no pienso… -Zero se apresuró a callarle. Le plantó un tierno beso en los labios y así duraron hasta que se transformó en algo lujurioso. Sus alientos se mezclaron por momentos que les parecieron eternos a sus pulmones que clamaban el aire a gritos.

-Lo siento… -Le susurró bajito con una voz sensual y conciliadora (O intento de ello) –Pero es que ya sabes, desde hace mucho tiempo que he deseado… -Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. –No pensé que tú también estuvieses al pendiente del asunto, como nunca muestras interés cuando comienzo a hablar sobre sexo, pues creí que… -Kaname le puso la mano en la boca. Cosas como esas le avergonzaban. -¿Me temes? –Le hizo sucumbir ante su roce, Zero le acercó halándole de la cintura. –Sabes que seré de lo más considerado. –Ofertaba y ofertaba. Mordiéndole la oreja, diciéndole cosas suaves al oído.

Exhalando su aire caliente al borde de esos carnosos labios.

Kaname temblaba ligeramente. No quería aceptarlo, pero si, tenía miedo. Nunca había pensado que uno de sus primeros amores sería con una persona de su mismo sexo, pero tuvo que ser con Zero con quien encontraría la escasa felicidad que el mundo suele llamar "amor incondicional, puro e irracional"

Ambos se tenían locos el uno al otro. Zero expresaba más su deseo, y el otro, aunque más reservado, ardía en aquella llama que Kiriyu le brindaba en cada abrazo, en cada caricia de dimensión lasciva.

-Quémame esta noche… -Logró aceptar. Zero no cabía en felicidad, no contestó nada, se lanzó a besarle los labios con ansia infinita. Sólo como un amante enloquecido puede hacer.

Se fueron, a tropezones y pasos danzantes, a la habitación del peli plata. El departamento era caro, y elegante, había trabajado duro, y lo seguía haciendo, porque sabía que a Kaname le encantaban los privilegios de los ricos. La habitación estaba desordenada, de seguro por el Zero furioso de hace cinco minutos.

Desde un principio se notó la superioridad en el rol activo y decidido en Zero. Ligeramente más alto, Kaname había olvidado cuánto había crecido en este corto tiempo. Su lengua recorría sus labios, aquellos filosos trozos de carne tan cálidos y suaves.

El moreno se estremecía y dejaba que su boca sensual emitiera los primeros suspiros placenteros. Su piel se enchinaba al tacto de las expertas manos de Zero. Éste le mordía el labio inferior. Le manoseaba la cintura y descendía un par de centímetros para subir en una caricia nueva y excitante.

Algo crecía entre ellos, y no era precisamente el amor, ya bastante enamorados estaban, no se podía ir más allá, o talves si…

-Kaname~… -Masculló como animal en celo, se le fue encima terminando los dos en la tersa cama de colchas negras. Kaname retrocedía lentamente hasta terminar dando la espalda al dosel, bajaba su rostro y cerraba los ojos, Zero estaba aún sobre él, le mordía el cuello. Ligeros mordiscos en sus orejas morenas.

Libres sus manos por aquel terreno hecho en crema. Su piel olía a jazmín. Y sabía a un delicado botón en flor.

Se recostaron lentamente, abrazándose con infinito amor. Sus respiraciones se iban acelerando a paso conjunto.

-Te deseo, te deseo tanto. –Movió sus caderas despacio, tocando su propia hombría contra el muslo de Kaname. El moreno soltó un pesado gemido. Sintió algo enorme y caliente. Pero sobre todo, duro.

Cosquilleos efímeros pero con potencia demencial. Que se volverían continuos con el avance del acto. Zero se sentó sobre Kaname, mirándole con aquel par de ojos expectante y deseoso, se fue quitando la camisa, botón a botón, dejando que el moreno se extasiara con su piel perfectamente lechosa.

Zero le terminó por desvestir a él también. Kaname estaba muy torpe y nervioso, lo último causaba lo primero. Sus cinturones apretaban.

Deslizó el suyo con un movimiento sensual, el moreno soltó su primera sonrisa pícara y le hizo con el dedo índice que fuera por un beso. Se besaban y sonreían. Afuera se escuchaba una música acorde.

Los brazos de Zero formaron una jaula en la cara del moreno. Suspiros y más suspiros, que se convirtieron en jadeos pesados al pasado minuto. Kaname había intentado escapar, pero Zero le atrapó por la cintura, dejándolo sentado dándole la espalda.

Su miembro que estaba despierto fue atendido por una blanca mano que le encantó jugar sobre él. Dibujando círculos y presionando la punta. Bajando por todo el tronco, saboreando al tacto el par de testículos.

-Zero… por favor… Mmm Zero, para. ¡Mmm!

-¿Sabes? No quieres seguir con esto, pero no paras de gemir. –Murmuró en cierto modo, enojado.

-Mejor cállate.

-Como órdenes, mi señor. –Le dijo al oído, masturbándole con más rapidez. El moreno se mordió el labio, Zero le apartó los dientes sobretocándolos y delineando su colmillo. –Gime para mí, Kaname.

-¡Ah! ¡Zero! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! ¡Ahmmm! –Inevitablemente se corrió en la mano del creador. El peli plata rió un poco.

-Lámelo. –Dijo llevándole al frente la mano con esencia fantasmal. Kaname acercó tímidamente su lengua temblorosa. Pasó la punta por cada dedo. Hasta que no dejó en aquella mano sino un rastro de saliva.

Estaban los dos sobre sus respectivos costados. En posición "69". Kaname gemía al sentir la boca de Zero en su hombría, y Zero jadeaba al sentir la respiración ser lanzada contra su pene húmedo por la saliva del moreno.

Humming, una y otra vez. Las felaciones continuas, grotescamente deliciosas, dando la caricia y la estimulación correcta.

Ahogaban sus gemidos llenos de placer en sus gargantas. Kaname masajeaba con su mano derecha, pues no paraba de gemir. Kaname, ya muy perdido en el mar de lujuria, se puso encima de Zero. Dejando expuesto su desnudo trasero contra la cara del peliplata.

-Wooo –Dijo bajito pasando su dedo medio por en medio de aquel lugar. –Interesante vista. –Quiso seguir molestando a su pareja, pero Kaname atrapó su hombría en un movimiento, exhalo aire y disparaba con su garganta una resonancia que le causaba magnifica sensación al otro. Caliente, causa de corrientes eléctricas.

Zero creyó no poder contenerse por más tiempo, quería embestir a lo bestia a su amante. En un rápido cambio de los lugares, Zero terminó en medio de aquellas hermosas y bien torneadas piernas. Le dejó un camino de besos desde la garganta hasta el vientre. Le besó con especial ahínco el ombligo y dejó marcas rojas en las partes interiores de aquellos muslos tersos.

Sus miembros palpitaban. Cruzaron sus lenguas varias veces más, sin ser repetitiva la técnica. Zero tenía dos dedos en aquel ano virgen. Kaname se retorció ligeramente. Apretó los ojos con sumo dolor, los cuales Zero besó tiernamente.

-Se volverá bueno, lo prometo. –Le dijo abriendo el par de dedos, al mismo tiempo que se atendía a él mismo. El sudor era tangible en ambos cuerpos. Se estrecharon en un abrazo que continúo en la preparación de la cavidad anal.

Tercer dedo. Entró y salió un par de veces.

-Ya… Ya no quiero… -Jadeo pesadamente. –Te quiero a ti… -Le miró a los ojos, y la imagen misma podría ocasiones orgasmos múltiples, las mejillas del moreno estaban rotas en un sonrojo tan hermoso como provocador, y ¡Ah! Esas ligeras y vírgenes lágrimas que le azotaban los pómulos con fuerza.

La punta se acercó con prontitud, tomó varios segundos lograr entrar. Zero no quería perder el tiempo, se besaron hasta que les quedaron los labios rojos y los pulmones rasgados. Sus corazones se mezclaron en un cadencioso paso apasionado.

Talves minutos serían necesarios, pero Kaname ya no tenía raciocinio completo, dejo escapar al animal y a su bello instinto por conseguir más roces sensuales.

Para hacerle olvidar por un tiempo el dolor, Zero le apretó el miembro para reanudar la masturbación.

El moreno rasgó las sábanas cuando Zero se comenzó a mover.

-¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Duele! –jadeaba. Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados. Lanzaban sus alientos calientes contra la cara del otro. Se hicieron pasar por desconocidos para perderse en su propio mar de placer. -¡Ah!

-Pronto tocaré el indicado. –Le trató de tranquilizar, y de paso calmar su hambre. Le embestía con cada vez más fuerza. El cuerpo menudo de Kaname parecía romperse con cada toque. Los jadeos se hicieron más altos. Los suspiros desgarraron sus gargantas. Sus corazones se morían en las explosiones. Revivían con los besos.

Atracaban todos sus anhelos en el contacto físico. Zero entraba y salía. Aquel ano le había recibido con bombo y platillo. Zero pellizcó las tetillas endurecidas de Kaname. Gimió más.

-¡Zero! –la cama se movía al compás marcado por los amantes. Parecía que se iba a destartalar por la bestial fuerza de su amor. -¡Ah! **¡Ahhhh!** ¡Ammm! ¡Si! **¡Zero!** ¡Zero! **¡Quiero más!** –Sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr.

Potentes descargas provenían de sus vientres. Cosas de sus pechos, mareos en sus cabezas. Calor en cualquier parte.

-Ah, Ah**, ¡AAAAAhhhhh!** ¡Zero! –Kaname le apremió por el cuello. Las contracciones anales le empezaban a apretujar con demencial fuerza su órgano viril.

El momento estaba cerca. Dejaron que su sudor de caras se volviera uno solo al juntar sus frentes en aquel momento cósmico.

-Ah, ah, ah, Zero… Zero, te amo **¡AAAAaaahhhh!**

Cayeron juntos en un abrazador sueño. Recitaron un pacto lleno de amor. Al fin sus cuerpos eran una sola entidad.

Zero sonrió satisfecho, había despertado primero, Kaname dormía como niño sobre su pecho blanco. Jugó con sus cabellos brillantes. Le besó la cabeza.

-Kaname, eres tan bello. –Se echó a reír ligeramente. –Pero sigues siendo muy tierno. –Volvió a besarle. –Y ahora… ¿Qué me darás para el aniversario?


End file.
